


Queen and Lionheart

by SansasStarks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansasStarks/pseuds/SansasStarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Queen of England is no easy job, especially not with your position under constant threat. Thankfully, Queen Lydia has her knight to defend her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen and Lionheart

The court of Queen Lydia I is resplendent in the rich red which is the mark of her royal House of Martin, the family that have ruled England for hundreds of years. Lydia is intelligent and beautiful, and has the knack of getting men to fight for her, some in the hopes that they may lay claim to her heart, others just because they want to do something for such a beautiful woman. 

Lydia had overcome adversity to become the reigning monarch. A short conflict between Lydia and her cousin Henry (the strongest male claimant to the throne) had seen Lydia be persuasive enough to the nobility that what looked like a difficult campaign was a much easier one. Most agree that she is a worthy leader for England.

The chroniclers of the time (most of them monks and abbots, so therefore suspicious of women at the best of times) describe her as charming and intelligent. The poets call her radiant and beautiful. They’re both right.

Lydia Regina sits in her throne room, hearing petitioners ask for things she generally cannot give them. It is tiring to have to deny so many people so much, even for a worthy queen, so at the end, she wearily rises and retreats to her chambers to prepare for dinner.

After dinner, she goes back to her chambers where a circle of close friends are, expecting conversation and some time to spend basking in the glory of the Queen. Instead, she sends them all away, except for one of them, her favourite.

“It is tiring work, being Queen,” she sighs, planting herself across the room from the tallish brunette.  
“You fought for it,” replies her companion, smirking a little. She stands up and walks across the room, and sits herself next to the queen. Everything in the room is lined with red, matching the vibrant colour of the Queen’s hair. “You are the defender of the people of England. You should have realised that it would be a big job.”  
“Mind your tongue, Allison, or I may have to pick a new favourite,” says Lydia in a mock regal tone, before relaxing and sighing again. “It is my job by right. It is a privilege. It is tiring but worth it.”  
“What could possibly make all that work worth it?”  
“It has its benefits.” Lydia giggles a little as she leans in towards her lady and lightly kisses her, before jumping forcing her back onto the bed.  
“I guess I see your point.”

***

Allison Argent, a Frenchwoman of landed birth, came to England as the wife of a gentleman who attends Queen Lydia’s court. She and Lydia became fast friends, although it took longer for them to open up to each other regarding the deeper feelings they both feel for each other.

Allison lies awake while the Queen falls asleep in her arms. Lydia fills her every sense. Allison feels the rhythm of Lydia’s breath, which makes her happy, despite her wakefulness. She sees the Queen’s hair, impossibly bright and shining despite the dimness of the room. She hears her quiet sleep-muttering, a cute reminder of the overflow of thoughts that constantly fill Lydia’s brain. She can still taste Lydia’s kisses and smell her sweet perfume.

It is with the overwhelming sense of Lydia that Allison finally feels the warm tendrils of sleep dragging her down, and the quiet sound of the door that brings her back to full consciousness. 

The shape of a man stands at the door, just a shadow in the dark. Allison stifles a gasp, turning it into a snore.

Allison is still, feigning sleep but watching the shape as it creeps towards the bed, at first confused, then terrified.

The man takes a knife out as he stands over the two girls. He stands at an average height, with dark brown or black hair. He squints as if he were unable to see very well. He chuckles, but in a heartbeat he’s on the back foot: quick as a dart, Allison grabs the knife from his hands and shoves the man over. Woken by the sudden movement, Lydia wakes and shrieks, but Allison has the situation under control.

“Who are you?” she whispers, knife held to his throat. When he doesn’t answer, she repeats the question louder.  
“I am just one of many,” replies the man, evidently winded by the speed of the flying Frenchwoman.  
“Many who dare to attack your lawful Queen?”  
“No queen o’ mine,” he chuckles again, when some guards, evidently alerted by the Lydia’s shriek, burst in and take the man.

When the man is taken to the lowest cell in the Court, Allison turns back to Lydia, who seems stunned. Allison strokes her hair and murmurs reassurances to her Queen, who clutches Allison tightly and sobs, just once, before composing herself and sitting up.

“My council will be awake and expecting me to see them by now. They’ll probably all urge me to go into hiding, or at least somewhere more secure.” she says as she quickly dresses by candlelight.  
“Will you go?” asks Allison, slightly concerned at Lydia’s change in demeanour, although Lydia had always been able to make herself regal when she needed to. It’s what had made her Queen.  
“If I must. Not if they want me to go to the Isle of Wight. Nothing could make me want to go there.” She laughs, although the laugh sounds a bit shaky.  
“I shall miss you, should you go.” Allison too is trying to make herself more composed: she had not made a habit out of talking to the Queen in such a formal tone, at least not in the privacy they currently enjoyed.

Lydia flashes a smile before she leaves the room to seek her council.  
“Do you honestly think I would go anywhere without my knight in shining armour?”


End file.
